Power Rangers: Redemption Force
by Spoony Spoonerson
Summary: Previous rangers who are considered to be bad rangers are called into action to prove their metal. Read and Review PLEASE. Final chapter up! Only a few to go....So review please and make me smile.
1. Kat

Power Rangers: Redemption Force

Remember: Read, Review, Re read!

1

Kat was sitting at a desk. A desk at a MacDonald's. She was tapping away at her laptop after she finished her burger. She had been asked to leave since she'd finished, but this was the nearest wireless hotspot. After being asked again, and being prodded with a broom handle, she closed her laptop and left.

Her ballet career collapsed after she was dropped for a production. She was replaced for a newbie in one of their productions; she was so outraged at this she handed in her letter of resignation. She was still in England, working for an interior design company. She started walking home.

She arrived at her one bedroom flat. It was a tip, but she didn't mind. She laughed as she read through junk mail, promising any amount of bonuses and holidays for a credit card. The last piece of post was a small box, wrapped in brown paper. It had no tags, no labels, yet it stood inside her flat. She checked to see if anyone was there, nothing. She unwrapped it; it revealed a plain black rectangular box. She lifted the lid, and it revealed a watch type ornament. It beeped at soon as it touched her skin………..


	2. Maya

2

Maya was sitting outside her tipi. She was making a blanket for those who could not see. She was threading the animal skin when she heard a loud noise. A noise of neither of man nor beast. She continued, the blanket was not going to continue itself. She heard it again. She decided to take a walk; she'd been working for two hours straight. She walked into an open clearing, hoping to find something worth her stopping working. Nothing, nothing worth going out for. But it felt nice to stretch her legs. Her cloth clothes were flapping in the wind. The noise was heard again. This time a ship passed over her, a ship she didn't know yet vaguely recognised.


	3. Justin

3

Justin was in his room, reading a magazine. He heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." He glanced up from his comic. His Dad walked in.

"Your mates are here, they want to know if you want to come out to play soccer." He asked.

"No thanks, I've got an essay to catch up on." Justin closed his book and waved his dad goodbye until dinner. He walked to his PC; he was 16 now and tall for his age. He didn't really have an essay to catch up on; he just didn't have the energy to play in the park. He'd been feeling rotten for a while. He turned on his PC; downloading music requires little energy. He laughed at the prospect when he saw that the track he selected had taken 3 hours to download. He was about to log off when a pop up appeared, "You've got urgent mail!" it rang. But this time he believed it, the cursor hovered over the icon.


	4. Carlos

4

Carlos was driving down the road in his old three door car. He had a pair of skis tied to the roof. He had to sell them to a friend to make ends meet. He was nearly there, he was confident that he would have sold all the things in his trunk before night time. He was about to turn in, when everything went black.

After that brief flash, it was dark outside. He swerved his car to stop crashing into a ditch and the car spun and eventually stopped. His pocket seemed as if it weighed tonne, he put his hand into his back pocket, and pulled out a familiar item…


	5. Jack

5

Jack was walking the streets. He recently quit his job at SPD. He was at a bakery buying some bread for himself and his new girlfriend, Lola. He was making his way back when he saw someone being mugged. He knew he was supposed to report it, but decided to take matters into his own hands. He ran after the alien that stole some man's wallet.

He ran after the alien, who was faster than him. He ran across as street to get to him. He managed to get to him after some short cuts of walking through walls. He apprehended the villain. After a quick scuffle of punches and kicking, the villain pulled out a small blaster, and laughed insanely.

"No, just go, don't harm me!" Jack pleaded. The monster fired his blaster and Jack disappeared.


	6. Redemption Force

6

Five beams of light arrived in a room filed with computers and wires. There was a tube on the north wall. The beams of light turned into humans. Everybody looked shocked.

"Zordon?" Kat asked.

"Yes Kat, it's me. You see I am still trapped in a time warp, when Andros shattered my energy tube; he only cut off the signal. All it took was a new energy tube and the right frequency to bring me back." He smiled.

"So who are you and why are we here?" Jack asked, Zordon looked uneasy.

"I am Zordon, creator of the power rangers." He started. "You have been considered by some to be the worst rangers of all time."

"What?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I find that insulting!" Carlos added.

"Don't take it the wrong way. You have been given a chance to redeem yourself by taking on a new evil." Zordon replied.

"Ok? Will we get new powers?" Maya asked.

"I'm afraid not. However I can regenerate your old powers. You may not wear the same uniform, but you will be on the same team." Zordon replied.

"I don't mean to be weird, but which pink ranger am I being called as?" Kat asked.

"Since Justin is a Turbo ranger, I think you can work as a Zeo or Mighty Morphin Power Ranger." Zordon shrugged.

"I think I'll be the Zeo ranger." Kat nodded.

"That really isn't your decision, since you were worse as pink ranger on the mmpr team than you were on the Zeo team I think you will be better as a Mighty Morphin power ranger." Zordon disagreed.

"And I'm called as a space ranger?" Carlos asked.

"That is correct Carlos." Zordon replied.

"So we're all here, but what evil are we taking down?" Carlos asked.

"And why am I here?" Jack asked.

"From a distant planet; an evil warrior called Igor has come to Earth. He seeks to resurrect Maligore and use him in his campaign of evil. Jack you have been blasted with a time travel agent. I had an actor do that so you could be here in 2005 when everyone was relatively young." Zordon explained. Alpha 7 came in, bearing small box.

"These are your new morphers. Although they contain the same powers as your old ones, it will be easier if you all have one morpher and one morphing call." He handed Jack the box.

"So since I am red ranger, am I the leader?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid that you will not be the leader, I'm bringing in someone else to lead you. He is not on the same list as you but he will lead you well." Alpha answered.

"Is it Tommy?" Kat asked.

"No, Tommy has been ranger longer than anyone, he is a glory hog. I've asked someone else to lead you." Zordon replied. Zhane appeared.

"Oh right, why would I be leader when I'm on the list of worst rangers?" Jack muttered.

"Hi guys." Zhane smiled. He was in his usual uniform.

"I'd like you to remove your uniforms; I've always maintained these rules with my ranger squads: Never escalate a battle unless forced to, never use powers for personal gain and keep your identities secret. Remember this is an opportunity to show other rangers what you can do, I can think of other rangers to fill your slot if you do not wish to do this." Zordon boomed.

"I thought Wes would be here, and a few others." Justin smiled.

"Wes is on the 'potential' list, if one of you quits or has to leave then I might consider calling him into action." Zordon replied.

"I don't think Zhane should be here. He's considered a good ranger; why not put one of us as leader?" Jack coaxed.

"Ok, if that's what's best." Zordon nodded. Jack smiled. "Justin, can you lead the team through this?"

"Yeah…." Justin smiled. He'd hoped to lead a team of rangers one day. He'd also hoped that the space rangers would take him in after he saved them a few years ago. Everyone looked shocked, but they decided not to challenge Zordon's decision, they wanted to stay on the team.

"So what do we do now?" Maya asked.

"For now I'd expect you to stay nearby, and together. I will contact you when I hear more." Zordon replied. Zhane teleported out.


	7. Megaship mark III?

_Just to clear up a few things: We all know Zordon told Andros he was going to die, but he'd survived an explosion back in the third season, so a spiral saber isn't going to do a lot. Also in the earlier episodes it explains about the sgan and how they can tap into him. Jack does have the walk through things ability, but the weapons then are so advanced that mutant abilities do not have much effect, he was also tired from runing. Yes, the 'Worst rangers' thing is nsulting, but these people could've been easily replaced in thier teams, they did not contribute much whilst in their respective teams. Face it: Justin was arguably the worst ranger, Jack shouldn't have been red ranger, and Kat really didn't do anything specail when she joined MMPR. Keep an open mind and you'll enjoy this._

7

The five of them were shopping. But they had split; Carlos, Maya and Jack disliked Justin and decided to go off to the gambling machines where Justin could not follow. Kat still had some sympathy left for her old comrade and decided to keep him company. After a couple hours of shopping their communicators beeped. "Jack answered his and Justin answered his, the others listened.

"Rangers, report to the command centre at once." The usual phrase called out. The rangers teleported way.

Command centre

The rangers met up in the centre. Zordon gave them news.

"Igor has put his mission forward; his ship has sent out a small escape pod, we believe it's going to Muranthias." Zordon spoke. Alpha 7 entered the room.

"We think the Astro Megaship mark III will be able to get you there before the pod." He beeped.

"Mark III, I'm sorry but I'm in the Mark II?" Carlos corrected.

"Alpha meant what he said; the Megaship mark III is here, in a subbasement. We've been working on it for some time now and believe it's ready to go." Zordon smiled.

"So once we've got to Muranthias in the Megaship mark III, what do we do then?" Justin asked.

"We are unsure as to the contents of the pod, chances are it's a scout squad, and then the invasion will begin. I think you must set up defences and barricades around Maligore's grave." Alpha advised.

"Right, so the five worst rangers will be defending one of the most powerful daemons in the planet. With no Megazord?" Kat asked.

"We've thought of that. Although the Megaship mark III was never designed as a Megazord, it has weapon capabilities. Also we're hoping Maligore will never arise to you fighting it. We're not sure about you being alone. There might be a few more rangers joining you, other than that you are pretty much on your own." Zordon answered.

"Right, so we can still summon our weapons form our teams?" Jack asked.

"It's a bit of a stretch but it can be done, yes." Alpha asked.

"I'm afraid questions can wait, we need you to get to Muranthias. The Astro Megaship mark III is now above ground, it's already locked with the details of Muranthias." Zordon interrupted.

"Ok, Redemption Force, unite!" Justin called out as they morphed. They stepped outside and into the arisen ship to protect their identities.


	8. Arrival on Muranthias

8

The ship pulled out and flew into course.

"Well' be there in a few minutes." Maya told them.

"Right." Justin nodded whilst adjusting his left glove. After a minute the island of Muranthias became visible to them. They could see the small white pod hurtling towards the island. They landed the ship and walked out, searching the surroundings. They were approached by a few natives, who simply looked them up and down, and left. They then stood to watch the pod crash twenty metres in front of them. They took up fighting poses.

After a few minutes, a small man like robot crawled out, so did seven others.

"Identify yourself." It spoke, whilst pointing an arm bearing a wrist blaster at Jack.

"Your worst nightmare." Jack hissed as the rangers charged towards their enemy. Justin led the charge as the blue ranger. Carlos grabbed the arm of a robot and hurled the robot at another. Justin kicked one and flipped it over his back. After a few minutes, the robots were soundly defeated. The last one sat there, it's circuits exposed.

"Master, hostiles present, defending target 1….." It beeped before Kat kicked it's head off.

"It's transmitting through radio. Igor knows we're here, and is gonna throw everything at us." Jack announced dramatically as if he was ending a TV episode at a cliff-hanger. Justin decided to take a look at the blue man sized robots. After a while he decided there was no circuit board or cable worth salvaging. The rangers demorphed and started barricading the main temple, where Maligore would be resurrected. They built small walls where they could blast people from. They also made small camps where they could rest for the night.

The next day, a light appeared on the shore. The unmorphed rangers approached it. It turned into a short, ugly figure.

"Greetings rangers, I am Igor." It spoke.

"Hello, we're the defenders of Earth." Justin announced.

"So you think you're tough because you bested my scouts. They are my light infantry; let's see how you fare against 1000 armoured troops." He sneered.

"We'll do what it takes; we're not letting you resurrect Maligore!" Kat answered.

"Well you're not as stupid as you look. But I assure you, we have all kinds of advantages." Igor laughed as the transmitting ended.


	9. Island invasion

9

Jack was working on something. Igor had previously sent down another scout squad. This time the rangers had been tactful, and defeated them without damaging internal parts. Jack had managed to merge their circuitry to make a small laser cannon, and mounted it on the temple roof. The rest of them had just finished digging a trench around the island. "The Igor transmitter" as they liked to call it appeared once again:

"Ok, I'm now coming for Maligore, get in my way and you will suffer." He announced.

"Ok, goodbye." Carlos laughed as the transmition ended. A boat could be seen on the horizon.

"Battleships!" Maya exclaimed as it sped towards them. Justin clambered onto the roof and sat at the cannon, he started to fire upon it. On another side of the Island, a pod slightly larger than the first one crashed. Kat nodded at Carlos and the two of them morphed and ran towards it. Maya and Jack morphed as the ship drew closer. The lasers had no effect. The front opened and 100 silver warriors ran out. The two rangers engaged them. They were struggling. Jack called his blasters and Maya called her trans-dagger. They still were losing to them. Justin decided to try shooting the warriors. He fired at one of the unsuspecting ones; a blast of green energy shot out and knocked the being over. He kept doing so in an attempt to turn the tide. Kat and Carlos ran towards the others, weapons drawn. They were being chased by silver warriors. Justin kept firing until he felt something. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder; he then went flying from the turret and onto the ground. He morphed and joined the others. They heard a bang on the other side of the island.

"It's a battering ram!" Maya shouted. Jack started running. He ran into the temple using his powers and went to the end of the building the banging was coming from. He combined his blasters as the doors burst as a group of warriors, he fired upon them. The others turned and combined their firepower to blow up the turret. The turret exploded and created a hole in the roof for the rangers to jump through; they decided to defend it from the inside. When they thought all hope was lost, they were rescued. The tribal warriors appeared and attacked the silver people. Their spears and blades worked well against the enemy. Then they heard a giant explosion. They turned and saw three mean looking hooded villains standing in the remains of a door.

The three of them walked down to the pit where Maligore was kept. Justin ran to stop them. The third coolly picked him up with one hand and threw him into a wall. Jack fired upon the monsters, but one of them simply raised his hand and the lasers just dissolved. They chanted an ancient chant, whilst throwing four captured Aquitarians into the pit. After five minutes of protected chanting, Maligore rose to his former glory.

"Get out!" Justin shouted after knocking down a warrior. The five rangers ran out of the temple. The island was swarming with evil. They ran to the ship.


	10. A tactical retreat

10

The Astro Megaship mark III lifted off the soft terrain. Maligore rose behind them. Maya was behind the controls of the ship.

"Any ideas?" She asked.

"Not really. I'm not even supposed to be here." Jack muttered.

"You think you're better than us?" Justin asked. The others closed in around him.

"Well I did halt an alien invasion from the Troobian Empire!" Jack stood proudly.

"Yeah? I defended Earth, and there were only five of us!" Carlos pointed.

"I risked my life to prevent Master Vile from getting the Zeo crystal." Kat put her hand up.

"CAN WE SHUT UP? We're all on the list of worst rangers, so whatever we did, the others could have done without us! Now we've got a giant daemon behind us! Do we run or fight?" Maya shouted.

"We should try and fight, then run if we need." Justin ordered. He'd longed for this day, the day he'd get to rule the roost. Maya nodded.

The ship turned around and slowly advanced on Maligore. The lasers popped out of the bottom and fired on Maligore. The fiery daemon waved his hands around in an attempt to block the blasts. The ship swept past him. Maya turned it around and went in for another attack. This time Maligore was ready and grabbed the ship. He swung it around and flung it away. The ship hurtled off course. It now left the Nemesis triangle, where Muranthias was located. As the ship plunged in, Maligore walked out. He was not powerful enough to open the gateway on his own, but could walk through the gate once opened.

"He's gone!" Kat shouted. The ship sharply turned around and exited the nemesis triangle. Maligore was running across the ocean. A powerful and fast stompish run.

"We'd better get back. Zordon will know what to do." Justin ordered.

Command centre

"This is indeed disturbing news. I'm slightly re-considering pulling you out and replacing you with the rangers that can handle this." Zordon said coldly.

"It was a giant invasion! There were five of us with incompatible powers! I very much doubt the Dino Thunder crew could've done better!" Carlos shouted.

"Calm down Carlos, I will not pull you out because that will further damage your reputation. I will not force assistance on you, however if you want it, it'll be there." Zordon replied.

"Well Maligore's on his way here. What are we gonna do?" Kat shook her arms.

"This is out of my hands. The government are now mounting defences. You can be there to assist, they already know your identities." Zordon replied. Kat stroked her chin.

"I've got an idea……..


	11. Maligore's last stand

11

The five unmorphed rangers went to the docks. There was a crowd of people already there. They pushed their way to the front, and saw a small fence separating the crowd and the military. They had set up turrets, cannons and men with assault rifles. Justin started to climb the fence. An officer stopped him.

"Hey, kid! What do you think you're doing?" He shouted. Justin looked up at him, and flashed the morpher from the inside jacket pocket, the officer stood aside. The others walked through.

"What've we got?" Justin questioned the officer.

"He'll be here in seconds." The officer nodded.

"Ok. Redemption force, unite!" Justin called.

Loud thuds started shaking the ground. Maligore was getting close.

"Ok, take defensive positions!" The officer shouted. The men mounted their guns. The five rangers each pulled out a blaster and stood behind a small wall. Maligore appeared on the horizon.

"Open fire!"

From then on it was a loud flurry of firepower. Cannons, mortars, lasers all aimed in one direction. Maligore just stood there, stunned. He was taking so much firepower he was starting to crack. He fired lightning out of his hands, this exploded a few cannons.

"This isn't working!" The officer looked worried. Justin spoke into his communicator:

"We're ready." He then walked over to the general. "Hold your fire, we'll take it from here."

The Astro Megaship mark III hovered overboard, and pulled the five rangers up. Alpha 7 was piloting. The ship flew over to Maligore and fired its lasers. Maligore started to explode. He screamed. The ship was about to charge again when it was hit by a cannon, the army had not stopped firing. He started his unstoppable run. He ran onto land, and tore through a city. The ship turned around in pursuit. After a minute the ship was on him. Maya gave the order to fire on him from behind. Maligore exploded. And the rangers went down to the city to celebrate with the people. Kat approached a soldier.

"Why did you fire on us? We told you we'd take care of it! Bloody Americans, shooting on allies again!" She screamed. After five minutes, Igor appeared in the sky.

"Maligore was just one way of destroying the human life forms. We have others. Now that the ground is softened up, I'll start my invasion right about, NOW!"


	12. Reinforcements?

12

And with that command, America fell into chaos. Igor disappeared from the sky. From out of nowhere the silver warriors appeared in the war torn city. Cars exploded and buildings started to topple, a giant ship hovered over the sky. It was Igor's invasion ship. It fired out lasers in every direction. The rangers started fighting the silver warriors. Justin led the assault as the five of them charged through the war torn city, throwing warriors in every direction. The army started to pull its finger out, and started helping. The soldiers fired their rifles into the masses of silver warriors.

"They're not gonna last long on their own." Carlos shouted to Justin whilst beating back debris with his lunar lance.

"Let's get over there." Justin ordered. The rangers made their way over to the U.S. troops. The commanding officer was screaming down his walkie talkie.

"WE NEED BACKUP! YES I KNOW ALL OUR TROOPS ARE IN IRAQ! GET MEN OVER HERE NOW OR THERE WILL BE NO AMERICA!" He shouted. Justin patted him on the shoulder.

"They're not gonna get here fast enough. We've got to hold our own." He said. The two of them walked to the front. The rangers and the officer led a squad of soldiers into the middle of the field. They were doing well. The rangers were clearing the mess. Whilst the U.S. troops rifles tried to slow the flow of warriors coming in or out.

"We're winning!" The officer whooped as he shot another warrior in the head with his pistol.

"So we are." Jack grunted as he flipped over, shooting people with his dual blasters. These words jinxed it. After the defeat of the silver warriors, a new squadron was beamed down from the Igor ship.

This regiment had stick type weapons, they seemed smarter and worked more like a team than the last squad. They made their way towards the troops and rangers. The army's numbers were thinning. The U.S. troops took up positions behind small walls and cars, the five rangers stood in front of them. The new warriors approached. The rangers took out their blasters.

"Fire at will!" A hail of gunfire and blaster fire rained down upon the new warriors. They continued their charge. The rangers holstered their blasters and started to fight them hand to hand. Or rather foot to face. The new warriors continued and started to fight the soldiers. The soldiers tried to beat them back with the butts of their rifles, but were soon overpowered. The U.S. troops were dead. The Astro Megaship flew overhead and sucked up the five rangers. The rangers demorphed. Maya took control of the ship; she flew down low, and started knocking warriors over. Mowing them down in fact. Alpha walked in.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We can't fight them, we'll use this to." Jack answered.

"I'm sorry, you must follow me." Alpha ordered. They set the ship to autopilot and followed Alpha. He led them into a room containing Zordon and ten familiar figures.

"Tommy?" Kat asked.

"Yeah." Tommy smiled.

"I'm sorry, but this is now out of your hands, this is for the red rangers to handle." Zordon said.

"So as I am the SPD red ranger, will I be participating in such activities?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid not. We already have team ten strong called 'Eternal reds' and these are the people who were there to halt the machine empire rising." Zordon replied.

"Well I could be like a sub you know? I think since I'm here I should participate." Jack stood strong.

"No Jack! You've had your turn; now let the Eternal reds clear it up!" Leo stood up.

"Calm down. Redemption force is welcome to stay here and observe, Eternal reds must go and do as you planned. May the power protect you." Zordon interrupted. The red rangers left to a separate room.

"So you ready?" Andros asked.

"Absolutely." Wes smiled. Leo pulled his quasar saber form his back.

"Let's go!" Tommy commanded.

And on that, the ten rangers morphed and appeared in another war torn city. The rangers started fighting the warriors. Aurico pulled out his sword and sword fought three of them.

Carter unholstered his blaster and started shooting away. Igor appeared in front of them, in his real form.

"Ah yes, I was wondering how bad it'd have to get before old Zordon send in his best and brightest." Igor laughed.

"Well don't get too comfy, because we're sending you right back to whatever ugly rock you crawled from." Tommy pointed.

"Ten of you, millions of us. Have fun." Igor laughed as he teleported out. The reds started fighting again. Leo and Aurico fought back to back wit their swords. Andros was leaping round with his spiral sabre. Tommy and the others were helping a family escape from a crushed car.


	13. New teams, new tactics

13

The Redemption Force rangers were sitting around Zordon in the room.

"Do you think we did it? Do you think we cleared our name?" Kat asked.

"You did defeat Maligore without a Megazord or compatible powers, but it will ultimately be up to the other rangers to decide. When they meet up next year to discuss the worst rangers, perhaps your names will not be held with such disrespect." Zordon replied.

"So we're not off the list?" Maya asked.

"Well you still did not contribute to your teams as the others, but some of you may avoid being on the list. Others will still be there, but at least they will have defeated Maligore." Zordon shrugged.

"Again." Kat glanced at Justin. Justin smirked.

"Surely we can't just sit here whilst the whole world goes to pot, can't we at least go down with them. Fifteen heads beats ten right?" Jack asked.

"Indeed you're right Jack. But I've decided to leave the fighting to the red rangers, even against the masses. I will find a task for you to accomplish." Zordon looked away.

"No! Whilst you're finding errands for us, the whole world is getting invaded. Let us fight." Jack commanded.

"NO JACK! You had your turn; now sit back as the professionals do it." Zordon shouted.

"It's not gonna make us look better if you have to call in help." Maya added.

"You're angry and hungry for battle, you must control yourselves. Stay here!" Zordon shouted.

"Ok." Justin smirked. He left the room and stormed off to the cockpit from there he flew over the city, firing lasers at the warriors below.

Cole looked up as he saw the ship fly over and kill several warriors. Andros was slicing them down with his saber. Then the invasion ship appeared again. This time it fired its lasers at the city. This time it was destroying buildings, cars, people! The Megaship flew past and sucked up the ten rangers. The rangers demorphed. Carter walked in.

"Why did you pull us out?" He asked.

"Igor was firing high density lasers; they would've killed you easily." Zordon

answered. "Also we need to change tactics."

"What do you mean?" Leo replied.

"The invasion will not stop until Igor has been killed. We'll need a team of men to get in and kill him." Zordon explained.

"Guess who that's gonna be." TJ whispered to Tommy.

"Although that is the obvious option, Earth will need to be defended in the meanwhile." Zordon continued.

"We'll do it." Justin raised his hand.

"I'm afraid that the five of you might not be powerful enough to defend it alone. I've been through it and am re-arranging the teams. Earth Defence Unit: Zhane, Justin, Carlos, Maya, Kat and Trini. Invasion Fleet Attack: Jason, Rocky, Aurico, Tommy, TJ, Andros, Leo, Carter, Wes, Cole and Jack." Zordon finished. Zhane, Rocky and Trini walked in. The second red time force ranger left.

"May the power protect all of you."


	14. Earth Defence Unit

14

Jack was ecstatic. He'd just been selected for the mission to Igor's ship. They were preparing their things to leave. The Defence unit had to leave before they could fly to Igor's ship. The six rangers teleported out. Zhane led the estranged team into the fray. Trini and Maya fought side by side to help out. This was a distraction to lure Igor into a false sense of security, and then the reds could complete their mission. The Earth Defence Unit was doing well considering what they were against. Zhane was riding around on his bike, knocking over warriors along the way. The military had arrived. A fleet of tanks and jeeps could be seen on the horizon. The jeeps stopped and soldiers poured out. They fired straight at the warriors, destroying many of them.

"Help's on the horizon!" Trini exclaimed after destroying a warrior with one of her daggers.

The U.S. army was forcing back the warriors; they were severely depleting their numbers. The officer was there, leading the front charge. Shouting orders into his walkie talkie. He knew the power of the warriors, and was taking no chances. The tanks advanced into the warrior lines. The six rangers pushed the warriors towards the tanks. The warriors were looking worried. The invasion ship fired its lasers down onto the tanks. Tanks, warriors and jeeps burst into flames. At the end of the frenzy, there were no soldiers left and little warriors.

"We can clear the rest of them!" Zhane shouted as he dismounted his cycle and charged towards the warriors. Carlos used his lunar lance and was beating them back. Kat and Trini combined their weapons to make a bow that fired Trini's daggers. That alone killed 8 warriors. Justin pulled to one side to speak to Zordon.

"Zordon, there's practically no warriors left, it's safe to send the reds." He shouted into it and continued to the fight.

As if on cue, a loud bang was heard. Six or seven walking machines appeared in front of the rangers that had just cleared earth of the silver warriors. These machines were about twenty feet tall; they were like giant human robots. Fans of the X Men comics could imagine they look like sentinels. Igor appeared in the sky as his machines stood still.

"Pathetic humans, meet my new Invo-Bots. Six giant machines to kill six annoying rangers. You have this chance: surrender now or prepare for the hardest fight of your lives." Igor announced. The rangers adjusted their gloves and steeled themselves as a signal of rejection. "Very well then, goodbye rangers."

Igor disappeared; the six machines sprang to life. Each robot had been programmed to a ranger at the last minute.

Zhane:

Zhane charged the Invo-Bot advancing towards him on his bike. He fired at it with his blaster, with little affect. He tried slicing it's feet, but it only damaged his weapon.

Justin:

Justin was running backwards whilst blasting one with his twin blasters. After he realised that would not work he decided to call upon "Storm Blaster", his car. He started to drive away. The Invo-Bot stood there, and blasted the car into oblivion with it's eyes.

Carlos:

Carlos was stuck. He had no vehicle or long range weapon with the slightest chance of doing some damage. He was crouching behind a destroyed car. He ran out with his Lunar Lance and swiped at its feet. All it accomplished was that it broke his lance. He started to run again.

Maya:

Maya used her acrobatic ability to make it safely across a freeway riddled with cars ablaze. The Invo-Bot had a hard time with this, and tried to blast his way out. This took a while. Maya had a head start, but she did not feel any safer.

Trini:

Trini jumped out and threw her daggers at the Invo-Bot; the bot did not really notice this. She pulled out her blaster and start firing, with a similar affect.

Kat:

Kat was firing her bow continuously; this was keeping the Invo-Bot back, but not any closer in damaging it. She vaulted a fence and ran across a series of alleyways, in hope the bot could not follow.

"Zordon, get the rangers over there and tell them to shut down the Bot-programming! We're getting killed out here"


	15. Reds ready

15

The 11 red rangers were sitting near Zordon as the ship drew closer to Igor's invasion ship.

"Zordon, I f I may ask: you said the teams would not change, then you changed them. Why?" Jason asked.

"I'm afraid that the Earth needed more people to defend it. As for the red team I decided that Jack was ready, and that Rocky should be here. The Quantum ranger was not fully a red ranger." Zordon replied.

"Good to have you here man." Tommy patted Rocky on the back.

"What are we to do when we board the invasion ship?" Aurico asked.

Tommy stood up.

"This is the thing, I figured we could split; half of us go down and shut down the minions, the other half go and stop Igor." He put his theory to the group.

"That might work, any ideas on who goes where?" Wes asked.

"Well I've not put a lot of thought into it but: Cole, Andros, Wes, Aurico and Rocky go to shut down the systems, the rest go with me." Tommy replied.

"That might work." Cole nodded.

"Well we've not got a lot of time to argue, let's see how that goes." Andros agreed. Alpha 7 walked in.

"We're just approaching the invasion ship." The rangers ran to the shuttle, they boarded it. The shuttle flew through a small hole in the vast ship that was Igor's invasion ship. The 11 rangers morphed. The rangers walked out, they saw a series of walkways, with green ooze underneath them. The whole place was tinted green; it reminded Jason of the sewers.

"Ok, once we've both done what we need to, meet up here." Tommy ordered as he locked the shuttle. He shook hands with Cole as the two groups parted ways. The programming place was at the bottom of he ship, because the transmitter was transmitting down to Earth. Igor's office should be at the top front, the stereotype for all evil geniuses alike.

Rocky and Cole led the team down the stairs and towards where the transmitter was.

Tommy and Jason led the other team towards where Igor's office would be.

_From now on I'll dedicate a chapter to each team and their exploits_


	16. Complications

16

The Megaship turned around and headed back to Earth. The six rangers were all running from the Invo-Bots. The Megaship beamed the six of them up. The rangers took control of the ship. Zhane started to fire on the Invo-Bot. The Invo-Bot was stunned, but not severely damaged. After ages of continuous fire, the bot was destroyed.

"Plasma regenerators are running critically low." Deca's voice rang out.

"So no more firepower for the rest of them?" Zhane asked.

"I'm afraid not." Deca replied. Zhane sped the ship and crashed it into another Invo-Bot. The ship didn't take a lot of damage, but neither did the bot. The bot fired it's lasers at the ship.

"We're gonna have to go down again, otherwise they're gonna destroy the ship." Zhane ordered. The rangers teleported out.

They arrived on Earth, ready for action. Carlos hot-wired a pickup truck. He drove whilst the others climber on and fired at the Invo-Bots as they sped around the ruins. The Invo-Bots fired lasers and upturned the ground beneath its wheels. Everyone bailed out.

Kat threw her bow to Maya for her to borrow; she picked up a deodorant can, put a stick over a burning car, and made a flamethrower. She tried to burn the legs of a bot, which nearly worked. The robot danced around, then fell over. There were still four left, the six rangers hid in a small ditch. Thinking of a way to survive this apocalypse.


	17. Team Omega

17

Rocky and Cole's team (Cole codenamed it "Team Omega") continued downwards. They all were contemplating how this transmitter was to be stopped. Computer hacking? Smashing? Persuasion? Andros was slightly confused as to why Rocky and Cole elected themselves as leaders. He had been a ranger longer, and was a far superior fighter to nearly all of them. He didn't want to confront them on it though; at this point in time there was no room for arguing amongst the ranks.

They came across a sign, saying: "Technology transmition room", it was pointing left. The rangers followed the sign. They came across a room with a set of big, white, double doors. They opened them.

There was a great big room. The wall on the far end was a giant window, covering the entire length and height of the room. There was a machine, like a turret gun, half in, half out of the room.

"That's the transmitter!" Wes said, he hadn't said anything in a while, so sounding intelligent could put him one above another ranger. There were also small robots scooting around the place, moving boxes and pushing buttons on large computers that looked like they should be in a museum or the home of a rich nerd. The team walked down the stairs and approached one of the robots.

"How do we shut down the transmitter?" Cole asked.

"DANGER! DANGER! HUMANOID LOOKING TO SHUT DOWN TECHNOLOGY!" The robot sounded.

"It's not gonna tell you how to shut itself down." Andros pulled Cole aside. The robot was making a racket, the other robots gathered around.

"Astro-Slave 3000 will destroy you! Intruder!" The robot continued. Rocky nodded to the others. Aurico slowly reached for his sword on his back, Andros reached for his blaster. In a sudden flurry, a lot of things happened. Rocky's ninja suit flapped as he flipped over them and kicked one in the back, Aurico swiped and killed three robots with his sword. Wes and Cole ran over to the transmitter, nothing that could be kicked. They went over to the computer, lots of breakables here! They tore it apart as the others took care of the domestic robots. Cole and Wes tore the computer apart. The transmitter started sparking. It worked. Wes and Cole turned around to pose in front of the flaming wreckage as if there was a camera watching them. They turned around to see the three other rangers standing there as the entire room was lined with the Astro-Slave 3000 robots!

"Humanoid! You have destroyed our transmitter! For that you will….." The robot fell dead. The transmition obviously worked on the indoors robots.

"I hope this helps Tommy's team." Rocky said to Aurico. The team started to walk out when the doors opened. And a monster entered the room. It was a dark skinned creature, wearing light green clothes.

"I am Pablo the magnificent! You will be destroyed!" It exclaimed as it flipped down the stairs. He pulled a knife from his belt and charged them.

Wes was the first to attack, landing a kick on the back of Pablo's knee. Pablo shook it off and threw Wes into a wall. Aurico and Andros nodded to each other, and ran at him. Aurico bent down and slashed Pablo's foot whilst Andros spingboarded off the ranger and jump kicked Pablo in the chest. Pablo stuck Andros with his knife, and then kicked Aurico over. Cole grabbed him from behind, but was promptly flipped over. Rocky was the only one left, punched Pablo in the head, and then kicked him in the side. He was about to jump over him when Pablo grabbed him, and threw him across the room. Pablo had won.


	18. Endings

18

Jason and Jack slowly led the team up the stairs. This was the third flight of stairs, the team was not happy; with the exceptions of Jack and TJ. TJ was glad to be getting some exercise since his brother opened up a chip shop, Jack was just happy to be there. Tommy and Cole were among the most unhappy. Cole was unhappy as he really did not have any role in this, Tommy simply disliked Jack. They walked along a long corridor, this one was plain white. Ten robots approached them, all of them holding blasters.

"You are under Igor's capture. Do not attempt escape." One of them droned. The rangers sighed.

"You will be taken to the…" The robots fell, dead.

"That was a stroke of luck." Jack exclaimed as he casually stepped over the bodies. They had reached the top front of the ship. They burst open the door at the end of the corridor.

The room was dark, a dark green in tone. There was nothing, except six tall blue aliens. These were six foot tall, brownish tunics and ¾ length brown trousers. They also had greyish hair atop their frowning heads.

"Explain your purpose." One of them said.

"We're here to see Igor." Tommy pushed his way to the front.

"Igor does not see power punks. Leave now!" the same alien ordered.

"We're gonna pay him a visit, even if we have to go through you first." Cole added. The bodyguards pulled out quarterstaffs. Then with a flicker of light, these quarterstaffs glowed green. The bodyguards prepared themselves for a scrap.

"Very well." They nodded.

Jason

Jason was taken off guard by a bodyguard. He swung away with his sword, which was making little difference. He blocked a low blow by a bodyguard with his sword, and then kicked him in the chest.

Tommy

Tommy was also trying to use his sword, but of little consequence. He took a jump back, and pulled out his Zeo blaster and sword, he combined the two and blasted the bodyguard, and then jump kicked him in the chest.

TJ

TJ was another person to use a sword. This time he was using his turbo sword and his lightning sword to fend off the quarterstaff fiend. He was blocking every hit attempted, he span around; knocked the staff out of the monster's hand by throwing his lighting sword at him, then punched him in the face.

Carter

Carter was using his blaster to begin with anyway. He had never mastered the kung fu thing, and preferred to ware out his blaster. He rolled over to avoid being hit, and landed a nice shot to the back. The monster screamed. Carter then rolled again to avoid further brain damage, and shot him in the groin. The monster slumped over.

Cole

Cole was not really using weapons. He was occasionally blocking hits with his dagger, but otherwise he was trying to jump and roll away, to look good. It only made him look like someone who did not know how to use a weapon. Nonetheless, he jumped another low attack, landing with a leg either side of the staff, he put the dagger low to block an upward attack. He punched the bodyguard in the chest; the monster took a jump back, dropping his weapon. Cole kicked him in the side, and then spun round and stabbed him in the chest with his dagger.

Jack

Jack had no melee weapons, so his blasters worked well. He was cart wheeling around, firing continuously. He kicked at the staff as it was thrust towards him. He bent over backwards to avoid being knocked over, he then kicked the bodyguard away and blasted him with his blasters.

The six rangers met up. They were surprised that the bodyguards went down so easily, once you manage to land a hit. They proceeded through the room, the opened the door and in there they saw a small, plain white room containing Igor.

"I wouldn't be so 'gung ho' if I were you." Igor smiled.

"If you were me, I'd be ugly." Tommy laughed.

"I have five of your team-mates locked away in cell 27B, if you leave now I will grant you the keys to the room and we will escort you out." Igor continued. Jason nodded at Jack, Jack left by running through a wall.

"We're here to stop this madness, you're going down now!" Jason shouted. Everyone on the team pulled out a blaster, some blasters larger than others.

"Not hand to hand combat? I am disappointed. I expected at least a 'Uit seet uyaah' from you Tommy." He smiled, waving his hands around.

"You're a little too smiley for someone who's about to die." Cole shook his head.

"One, two, three!"

On three, ten shots were fired. Igor slumped to the ground. They made their way to the shuttle. Jack was standing there, with the five other rangers.

"Good job." Rocky extended a hand to Jason.

"You too." Jason shook it. They entered the shuttle together, and left Igor's ship. The invasion ship blew up behind them, a security measure by Igor, so that after his death, nobody could gain control of his empire.

The shuttle entered the Megaship. The Earth defence unit was already there. The red rangers demorphed.

"How'd you do?" Andros asked the demorphed rangers.

"Not so bad, those Invo bots were a bitch though." Zhane smiled.

"And what did the red rangers accomplish?" Kat sarcastically asked Tommy.

"We destroyed the machines, Igor and his ship." Jack interrupted, to boast.

"So Maligore's dead, Igor and his forces are destroyed? Is there anything else we need to do?" Justin asked Zordon.

"I'm not aware of such a task. I am proud of you, all of you. You have redeemed yourselves as true and courageous rangers. May the power protect you." Zordon smiled. The ship landed on Earth, the five rangers walked out. They waved as the Megaship flew away.

"Hey, why didn't they drop you off on Mirrinoi?" Carlos asked Maya.

"I spoke to Zordon earlier; I wanted to stay here for a while. My tribe will survive without me for a week or so." Maya smiled, surveying the area.

The four figures walked off into the distance, Jack was still in the ship, he was to be teleported into the future.

The end

Hope you enjoyed. Now push that little button and make me smile, review please as I will give no more updates.


End file.
